Des maux sous des mots
by katana 00
Summary: Trowa Barton, jeune avocat, doit représenter, pour sa première affaire, un prétendu meurtrier. En préparant sa défense, il se rend compte que son client ne le laisse pas indifférent. Saura-t-il conserver la tête froide et le sauver ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Est-ce un parjure de déclarer que les GBoys sont à moi ? Si oui, je renonce à cette déclaration. Je ne veux pas être condamnée pour un crime que je ne pourrai jamais considérer comme vrai ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Un spécial Trowa Barton pour Mam'zelle Aya31 ! … Enfin, partiellement. Je suis vraiment honteuse. u_u' J'aurai voulu offrir pour Noël l'intégralité de cette fic, mais je peine encore sur certains passages. Aussi, pour éviter une attente interminable (des années ? ^^), j'opte pour une présentation des prémices de l'affaire, à défaut du dénouement._

_Enfin, si je suis une inconditionnelle du genre policier, je suis absolument loin d'avoir les connaissances requises pour mener à terme cette fic juridiquement. Donc, d'avance : pardon pour les monstrueuses incohérences ! Je me suis légèrement documentée, pour m'imprégner au mieux, mais j'ai peut-être pas tout bien saisi. Le mieux est d'estimer qu'à Sank la justice est différente. Un mixte des pays par exemple. … Après si des âmes charitables veulent pointer mes erreurs, y a pas de soucis !_

.

.

**«Des maux sous des mots.»**

_~ Prologue ~_

.

.

- « **Maitre Barton, que plaide votre client ?** » s'enquit le juge dévisageant sévèrement l'inculpé, assis à la suite de l'élancé et élégant avocat commis d'office, qui le fixait sans expression particulière dans sa cage de verre.

Depuis sa nomination à la présidence de cette salle de tribunal, Treize Kushrenada en avait vu défiler des profils divers et variés d'accusés. Or jusqu'ici pas un seul n'était resté de marbre comme cet impassible Heero Yuy. Son imperturbable visage, savamment métissé qui lui octroyait une beauté singulière, ne reflétait absolument aucun regret quant à l'acte ni aucune crainte quant à la sentence encourue. Même durant l'interrogatoire, précédent l'audience, ou à l'énonciation des atroces évènements lui étant reprochés, il n'avait pas réagi. Tout semblait glisser sur lui, sans jamais l'atteindre. Etait-il seulement concevable que cet homme de vingt six ans ne ressente absolument rien face à une inculpation pour meurtre avec préméditation ?

Face à pareille attitude de froideur, malgré ses convictions et obligations, le juge Kushrenada ne put s'empêcher de l'estimer, l'espace d'une seconde, coupable. Intérieurement, il souffla de soulagement, heureux que le verdict ne repose pas entièrement sur ses épaules. Car même si cela entachait les principes fondamentaux du droit, il n'aurait pu garantir une totale impartialité s'il avait été seul juge. Assurément, sans la présence de ses deux assesseurs et du jury populaire, l'accusé ici présent aurait été déclaré coupable et condamné à perpétuité sans autre forme de procès.

Sa riche expérience, acquise au fil des dix dernières années, validait avec raison un tel pressentiment. Quel innocent aurait pu contenir aussi parfaitement sa révolte d'être ainsi jugé pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas perpétré ? A moins qu'il n'était pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il encourait au terme de ce procès des plus médiatiques ? Pensée nullement convaincante, qu'il révoqua sur le champ. Après tout, Heero Yuy, ancien militaire décoré à moult reprises, était devenu l'efficace garde du corps personnel de la Ministre des Affaires étrangères : Mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft. Non, de toute évidence, l'homme ne pouvait pas être un simple esprit déficient.

Dès lors, cela ne signifiait qu'une possibilité : croupir, reclus derrière les barreaux de la plus implacable des prisons de Sank à perpétuité, mélangé à la pire des engeances qu'il avait lui même contribué à arrêter lorsqu'il était Preventer, lui était indifférent. Le rude entrainement imposé à l'élite des militaires était familier au juge, il supputa que le prévenu était l'un de leurs dignes représentants : voilant parfaitement la moindre émotion et sachant garder son sang froid dans n'importe quelle circonstance. S'il avait du être jugé par un tribunal militaire, bien moins clément que lui lorsque les circonstances étaient justifiées et donc atténuantes, Heero Yuy aurait-il été aussi stoïque ?

Si cet air absent avait suffit à insuffler au juge un doute quant à l'innocence du prévenu, assurément les six membres du jury d'assise entourant la cour se laisseraient facilement manipuler par les arguments du Ministère public. Et Zech Merquise, non de substitution qu'avait choisi le fils héritier des Peacecraft pour ne pas être soupçonné ou taxé de favoritisme durant son cursus universitaire, était un redoutable ténor du barreau. A mainte reprise, il avait excellé en prêchant remarquablement, et avec conviction, son accusation ! Dans peu de temps, le poids de la future condamnation perturberait cette impassibilité inébranlable.

Mais pour le moment, Heero Yuy ne semblait avoir nul remord. Ou se croyait-il peut-être au-dessus des lois ? Protégé d'une quelconque condamnation par des amis placés dans des instances supérieures ? Si tel était sa pensée, Treize allait prendre un malin plaisir à confirmer qu'il était seul maitre en son tribunal ! Jamais, il ne laisserait une ministre, fut-elle Princesse, faire la loi chez lui !

- « **Maitre, quelle plaidoirie défendrez-vous ?** » répéta-t-il, plaignant mentalement ce pauvre commis d'office qui ne décrochait pas là une affaire aisée à gagner.

- « **Non coupable, votre Honneur.** » certifia, avec assurance et conviction, sans un seul regard à son client, le nouvel avocat qui plaidait là sa toute première affaire criminelle.

A cette réponse, Treize eut un vague sourire. Ce jeunot croyait-il que sa fougue et sa motivation constituerait une planche de salut suffisante pour sauver son client d'une quelconque réclusion ? Pauvre de lui, il allait vite déchanter en s'apercevant que la justice n'avait pas d'état d'âme à réduire en cendre l'enthousiasme des jeunes diplômés. « Madame » se fondait uniquement sur des preuves tangibles et irréfutables, et ça il allait durement le découvrir ! Discrètement, il épia du coin de l'œil le bel avocat général dont le sourire éloquent témoignait d'une confiance inégalable en son dossier. Zeck Merquise allait remporter une victoire écrasante au vu des éléments de l'affaire, c'était plus qu'évident !

- « **Bien. Pour aujourd'hui, la séance est ajournée.** » clama le juge, satisfait que la fin de journée soit enfin arrivée. Siéger toute la sainte journée n'était vraiment pas de tout repos, contrairement à ce que le commun des mortels pouvait croire. Le week-end était donc le bienvenu pour oublier passagèrement la vilénie intrinsèque à l'humain !

« **Nous reprendrons les audiences dans deux jours.** » salua-t-il l'ensemble de la Cour, les parties en présence et quelques curieux, désireux d'assister au débat et à la condamnation de l'ancien héro après avoir été fustigé correctement.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Pour un 25 décembre, y a plus festif. J'en suis consciente. Or je tenais véritablement à vous offrir un petit truc. Et puisque tout ce que j'ai préparé pour l'occasion ne me satisfait nullement, je tape dans mes réserves par dépit. u_u'_

_Joyeux Noël à vous !_

.

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Dans la review où tu évoques la base de la ficounette, tu t'es légèrement trompée. En effet, il n'est pas question de savoir si ton idée sera à la hauteur de mon talent mais plutôt si je serai à la hauteur de ton envie ! ^^ _

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à patienter pour connaître ton verdict quant au prologue ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Note**** :**_ Pile un mois après le prologue, je présente la suite. Serais-je régulière en 2015 ? Douce espérance … ^^_

_Ma chère Aya ayant son coin attitré, je te consacre ces quelques lignes Moon72. Déjà, un énormissime merci pour ton passage et ta sympathique attention remplie de gentils mots encourageants. Maintenant, j'espère que tu resteras enthousiaste à découvrir la suite … tout comme celles qui m'ont assuré de leur soutien et que je remercie encore une fois, même si déjà répondu personnellement. ^^ Echanger enrichit les fics, n'hésitez pas !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

**«Des maux sous des mots.»**

_Chapitre 1_

.

.

Le lendemain, bien que ce fut un samedi dont il aurait pu allègrement profiter pour s'aérer ou se ressourcer, notamment auprès de Catherine, sa sœur fortuitement retrouvée et miraculeusement de passage avec l'ambulant « Bloom Circus », Trowa se présenta malgré tout, vaillamment dès les premières heures, devant l'imposante et inamicale porte de la prison du Royaume.

- « **Toujours aussi matinal, Maitre !** » le salua l'affable gardien de l'accueil, nettement plus hospitalier que le lieu de rétention qu'il fréquentait depuis des décennies, désormais habitué à cette présence discrète et dévouée.

- « **Bonjour.** » répondit-il simplement d'un mince sourire, préférant garder sa verve pour convaincre son réfractaire client dans l'ébauche d'une défense inattaquable. Ou du moins persuasive !

Trowa Barton, ancien étudiant brillant et sérieux, n'était pas spécialement connu pour son franc optimisme, pourtant il espérait sincèrement que son énième visite porterait enfin ses fruits. Sérieusement décidé qu'il était à rentabiliser le maigre répit supplémentaire, accordé par le juge, pour travailler sur l'attitude du probable condamné, qu'était son client, s'il n'y mettait pas du sien.

- « **Quel dommage que votre client s'entête dans sa bêtise ! **» déplora l'homme sage, dodelinant du couvre-chef, fortement peiné que le jeune avocat soit confronté au caractère peu réceptif d'Heero Yuy.

Un prisonnier, somme toute, calme et reposant au vu de la « faune » parfois bestiale et vindicative hébergée entre ces murs, mais particulièrement déstabilisant aussi de part son attitude rudement austère. En effet, Heero Yuy, contrairement aux autres incarcérés, préférait vivre dans un environnement dépouillé, à la frontière du spartiate, collant parfaitement à son rejet d'autrui. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans sa cellule, pas un seul mot n'avait franchi les lèvres métissées. A nul moment, Heero Yuy n'avait souhaité interagir avec le personnel ou les détenus.

- «** Votre dévotion risque d'être bien mal récompensée.** » ajouta le futur retraité à voix basse, puisant péniblement dans ses forces vieillissantes pour se déplacer et actionner l'ouverture automatique du sas d'entrée.

Trowa, qui avait clairement entendu la réplique finale savamment murmurée par le gardien, conserva le silence, sans grande difficulté, lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le long et morne couloir conduisant aux parloirs. Honnêtement, comment aurait-il pu lui reprocher une telle pensée quand lui-même y avait brièvement songé lors de la garde à vue de son client ?

Leur premier échange avait été des plus succins, à son grand désarroi. Pas qu'il aurait désiré un client volubile à l'excès, saoulant au point de vous rendre migraineux, mais naïvement avait-il cru obtenir le point de vue, le ressenti du japonais sur l'affaire. Ne serait-ce que l'établissement ou la chronologie des faits, aidant judicieusement par la suite à construire une défense inattaquable, l'aurait satisfait ! Histoire de lui éviter la corvée, lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, de l'interrogatoire musclé, matraquant sans cesse les mêmes questions fondamentales.

Une fraction de seconde, Trowa aurait soumis l'hypothèse qu'Heero Yuy était muet si l'un des inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête n'avait pas juré l'entendre les envoyer vulgairement chier lors de sa brutale arrestation. L'homme, baignant dans une torpeur morbide à la suite de son sauvage et sanguinaire crime, s'était brusquement éveillé telle une bête en furie. Unique manifestation prouvant qu'Heero Yuy n'était pas un autiste, au degré le plus sévère de la maladie.

- « **Rien n'est encore joué.** » récita-t-il tel un mantra, resserrant fermement sa poigne sur l'anse de sa mallette, avant d'entrer dans la salle, dépourvue d'ouverture vers l'extérieur, sans une once de doute à l'esprit.

Hors de question de laisser la victoire à son nouvel adversaire aux traits princiers ! Par tous les moyens, il était déterminé à réussir sa mission. C'était une question de principe et d'honneur. D'autant qu'il était absolument inconcevable qu'il déçoive son illustre patron, Quatre Raberba Winner ! Philanthrope et diplomate célébré de par le monde, l'héritier arabe n'en demeurait pas moins le second redoutable requin du barreau de Sank. Et cet honorable homme, à la tête d'un puissant et renommé cabinet, avait consciemment et délibérément pris le risque de placer toute sa confiance en lui. Attribuer cette médiatique et sensible affaire au novice qu'il était, était irréfutablement une belle preuve de l'estime qu'il lui accordait et du prometteur potentiel qu'il devinait en lui.

Non, vraiment, Trowa ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il devait résister quelque soit les obstacles surgissant sur son chemin. Même s'il n'avait pas encore toutes les armes en main pour triompher glorieusement, il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Certes son inexpérience ne jouait pas en sa faveur face au sculptural blond, malgré tout il avait espoir que la justice rende un jugement équitable à l'appui des éléments qu'il fournirait. Et si pour cela, il devait se plier au petit jeu de séduction, habillement et largement usé par Zech Merquise, alors soit ! Il s'adapterait et saurait se jouer de cette tactique. Son passé de mercenaire caméléon, survivant dans les jungles les plus hostiles, contribuerait à sa performance.

- « **Installez-vous. Un collègue a été cherché votre client.** » l'informa le surveillant attitré aux parloirs, l'invitant à s'installer à l'une des rares tables inoccupées.

Trowa soupira de frustration en notant que nombre de personnes était déjà en conversation aux quatre coins de la salle. Pour parvenir à ses fins et optimiser au maximum l'entretien d'aujourd'hui, il aurait nettement préféré un lieu isolé. Un lieu reclus où son client aurait pu prendre davantage ses aises et où il ne se serait pas senti observé continuellement comme une bête curieuse. Chose dont il était conscient après la sortie houleuse du procès la veille.

- « **Pourrai-je disposer d'un isoloir ?** » se renseigna-t-il, peu enclin à baisser les bras devant cette embûche de dernière minute, interpelant in-extrémis le surveillant déjà sur le départ pour regagner son poste.

Certes il exigeait là un bien grand luxe, dans un site où le terme de surpopulation n'était pas un vain mot, cependant il n'avait d'autre option s'il voulait obtenir un minimum de participation du désarçonnant et récalcitrant Heero Yuy.

- « **Navré Maitre ! Le week-end, les places confinées sont particulièrement prisées. **» expliqua le gardien, retenant un rictus moqueur qui n'échappa nullement au jeune avocat avisé.

« **Les couples, vous voyez … **» précisa-t-il, simulant ouvertement un mouvement évocateur du bassin.

« **Alors à moins d'être pacsé avec lui, ou d'être sa régulière, vous n'aurez rien de mieux aujourd'hui.** » le railla-t-il hilare, fermant définitivement la porte, satisfait de son pitoyable mime.

- « _Visites conjugales._ » se remémora douloureusement Trowa, zyeutant furtivement la marque autrefois blanche à son doigt, défait que son cerveau traumatisé lui ait fait autant défaut quant à ce détail primordial. La honte aurait presque pu le faire rougir s'il n'était pas aussi maître de ses émotions.

Contraint de se contenter de cette unique possibilité, comme lieu de rencontre, l'homme de loi s'assit silencieusement. Toujours légèrement importuné par sa défaillance, il sortit religieusement son nécessaire pour être fin prêt quand son client lui serait amené. Malheureusement, il fut trop zélé et se trouva rapidement à épier discrètement les tablées avoisinantes pour s'occuper patiemment. Ses notes n'ayant plus aucun secret pour lui tellement il s'y était penché dessus la veille au soir.

Son mal-être s'accrut en constatant qu'il s'agissait principalement d'amoureux, fort peu pudiques. Fallait-il qu'il soit obnubilé, par son affaire, pour avoir négligé cette évidence dès son entrée ? L'idée d'en toucher deux mots au Ministre en charge des prisons le chatouilla brièvement. Car, nul doute possible : un problème récurrent, quant à l'administration et la gestion des visites conjugales dans les établissements pénitentiaires, était clairement soulevé ici ! La surpopulation carcérale avait un effet relativement inopportun dans les parloirs. Ah décidément, il cumulait bien des difficultés ! Assurément, Heero Yuy ne serait pas enclin à s'épancher avec pareille ambiance autours d'eux ! La privation n'étant pas le principal souci !

- « **Voici votre homme.** » se gaussa fièrement le surveillant, obligeant Heero à s'attabler, sous l'impulsion d'une sèche main dépourvue d'amabilité, afin de le menotter douloureusement et solidement au meuble astucieusement encastré au sol pour parer à toute tentative d'évasion.

- « **Merci.** » rétorqua lapidairement l'élégant porteur du costume noir cintré, ne désirant pas entrer dans le stupide sous-entendu si piteusement évoqué.

- « **S'il vous gâte pas convenablement…** » persista malgré tout le malotru tout disposé à réitérer avec ravissement son vulgaire déhanché.

- « **Je ne manquerai pas de vous appeler … **» le coupa-t-il sans remords, faisant crisser sa chaise alors qu'il se levait brusquement pour l'inciter à se taire.

Arborant un port altier, avantageusement souligné par sa stature élancée, détonnant outrageusement plus encore maintenant qu'il était debout, noyé parmi cet environnement d'uniformes colorés aux vifs tons carcéraux, il acheva sa tirade avec un léger sourire mesquin.

- « **…** **dès que nous aurons terminé. **» lança-t-il, dardant sur l'homme un regard le priant de déguerpir au plutôt, sans demander son reste.

Enfin « seuls », Trowa se réinstalla et entra dans le vif du sujet, sans autre politesse qu'un bref signe de tête en guise de salut. Attention qui, à sa plus grande surprise, trouva un écho favorable et lui fut promptement retournée, accompagné d'un regard intensément soutenu. Etait-il seulement envisageable qu'Heero Yuy lui témoignait ainsi une marque de gratitude ? Etait-il un tantinet reconnaissant de sa prestation à clouer le bec du surveillant ? Ou mieux encore était-il éventuellement subjugué par sa performance devant la Cour ? Etait-il disposé à l'aider ?

- « **Aux prochaines audiences, éviter de présenter cette tête, Monsieur Yuy. **» fit-il allusion, faisant abstraction des yeux bleus le toisant sans gêne désormais.

«** Sinon elle vous portera préjudice.** » murmura-t-il suffisamment bas pour être entendu de son seul client.

Client dont il ne doutait pas de l'ouï remarquablement sensible au vu des états de service irréprochables et particulièrement louables. Dès lors, il prit le parti d'échanger sur cette faible tonalité afin de les isoler efficacement du reste du monde, et de maintenir autant que possible l'attention qu'il avait réussi à capter.

- « **C'est ma tête ordinaire. **» rétorqua sans sourciller le détenu au glacial faciès, adressant là les quasi premiers mots à son avocat commis d'office.

Dieu seul sait que le jeune avocat, lors de leurs entretiens en vu de monter le dossier, avait pourtant cherché, bataillé, à convaincre Heero Yuy de présenter une mine plus accessible. Bien moins hostile et froide afin de laisser entrevoir combien l'horrible assassinat le meurtrissait.

Car de cela, Trowa était intimement convaincu. Certes, il n'avait pas d'apriori mais un sentiment le poussait à croire en l'innocence de son ténébreux client. Et donner l'impression qu'au pire des cas, l'infâme geste était regretté amènerait à un peu plus de clémence de la part des juges populaires. Or, son client n'entendait pas cette subtilité. Il s'entêtait dans sa froideur, au grand dam de son avocat.

- « **Êtes-vous conscient qu'elle ne vous aide pas ? **» l'interrogea-t-il du bout des lèvres, soulagé que le mutisme ait été péniblement surmonté, au moins l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

La veille, un bref coup d'œil aux femmes et hommes, composant le jury et écoutant méticuleusement les faits énoncés, avait suffi à confirmer sa crainte. Les regards réprobateurs lui attestaient que les apparences n'étaient pas en sa faveur. A croire qu'Heero Yuy n'avait aucune intention de se défendre et sauver sa vie. Prouver son innocence semblait le cadet de ses soucis et pensées !

- «** Seul l'idiot juge sur l'attitude ou l'apparence. **»cingla l'homme enchainé, dont les bracelets particulièrement serrés meurtrissaient ses poignés déjà écorchés vifs.

Au dehors, pourtant, les journalistes, eux, ne se privaient pas de relater l'attitude qui posait tant problème. Le résultat des courses était sans appel. Au travers des sondages effectués par les différents médias, pour nombre de citoyens le verdict était pour le moins aisé à deviner : coupable. Trowa songea que le prétoire de Zech Merquise serait d'une futile utilité si le japonais persistait à être si peu coopératif !

- « **Je ne saurai jouer ce que je ne suis pas. … Comment dois-je agir selon vous ? Sourire serait bien plus déplacé, non ?** » poursuivit-il, ancrant davantage ses orbes cobalt intransigeantes dans les émeraudes satisfaites de son vis-à-vis.

Enfin, Heero Yuy daignait pleinement se manifester ! Il exigeait un conseil, qui avait tout d'une confirmation n'attendant aucune réponse, mais qu'importe ! La voix terriblement masculine et acérée fit imperceptiblement tressauter Trowa, tant il ne s'attendait à pareil retournement de situation. Il ne savait quel miracle avait permis d'opérer ce revirement soudain, peut-être sa pugnacité ou sa ténacité à venir jour après jour se confronter à lui, mais il comptait bien tirer profit de cette subite envie de discourir.

- « **Je ne vous demande pas d'agir inconsciemment, Monsieur Yuy. Simplement de paraître affecté de l'accusation. … Montrer au monde votre sentiment. … Votre douleur.** » s'aventura paisiblement le grand brun, sentant de plus en plus qu'il devrait inévitablement évoquer la victime s'il voulait le secouer efficacement.

- « **Impossible.** » tomba la sentence, bouclant officiellement l'entrevue, avant que le mutisme ne reprenne définitivement et regrettablement ses droits.

Le masque d'indifférence colonisa les traits métissés sans autre préambule. Toute discussion était irrémédiablement close. Or c'était bien mal connaitre Trowa Barton que de croire qu'il renoncerait si vite ! Sans se démonter, il poursuivrait encore et encore ses investigations. Et il prendrait sur lui pour mener à bien son interrogateur qu'il savait vital.

- « **Donc vous préférez donner raison à vos détracteurs ? … Je vous pensais plus combattif. **» partagea-t-il à haute voix son avis, tournant lentement et soigneusement les élogieuses évaluations et recommandations agrafées au volumineux dossier d'état de service militaire du prévenu.

« **… Moins couard. **» argua-t-il, vicieusement, ne reculant devant rien pour tenter d'éveiller la fierté de l'ancien Preventer qui avait jusqu'ici ardemment lutté contre n'importe quelle menace sans une once de lâcheté.

Les perles bleu cobalt voyagèrent momentanément jusqu'à la paperasse étalée devant lui. Cependant, aucun son ne passa les lèvres brièvement et durement pincées. Puis, le masque reprenant son emprise, les yeux eurasiens, à la belle forme d'amande, revinrent sur leurs confrères européens.

- « **Dehors, derrière ces murs, vous avez nombre d'ennemis, Monsieur Yuy ! Des hommes et des femmes, de par le monde, véhiculent que vous êtes un être sans cœur ! **» s'acharna-t-il à le convaincre du bien fondé de sa requête, sachant combien l'influence des réseaux sociaux pouvaient faire bien plus de dégât que des poings lourdement armés.

«** Détrompez-les ! Démontrez-leur que le soldat parfait, quasi robotisé suite à des expériences immorales, est à même de regretter le sang qui noircit ses mains ! Ne les laissez plus médire sur vous ! **» l'exhorta-t-il, lui présentant silencieusement la photographie d'une fillette qu'Heero Yuy avait malencontreusement participé à tuer, mais sur la tombe de laquelle il allait se recueillir hebdomadairement avant son incarcération.

Souvenir, gardé secret pour la plupart des gens que Trowa avait pourtant réussi à dénicher, qui certes était douloureux mais témoignait combien le métis était humain. Le jeune avocat avait espéré jouer habilement une carte maitresse, pourtant le petit jeu de « chiens de faïence », se toisant sans un mot énoncé, perdura une bonne heure après ça. Sans qu'aucun ne cède, malgré les intenses regards échangés et la tension palpable sur leurs mâchoires. Autours d'eux le monde évoluait, se mouvait, riait, s'embrassait et eux restaient là, impassibles, attendant sagement que l' « adversaire » craque.

- « **Cherchez-vous réellement à être condamné pour meurtre à perpétuité ? **» renonça-t-il, en ouvrant à nouveau le dialogue, tout en gardant obstinément les bras croisés en signe de fermeté quant à son intention de le faire céder.

A présent, Trowa devait savoir quelle était la véritable intention de son client. Oui ou non voulait-il être défendu ? Ou désirait-il être, incompréhensiblement, sanctionné d'une réclusion durant les trente prochaines années, minimum ? Au risque, fortement envisageable, que le meurtre soit définitivement qualifié d' « aggravé » et renommé en acte d' « assassinat » si la préméditation était avérée. Et vu les problématiques faits en présence, cette hypothèse pouvait largement être profilée et aboutir à la perpétuité, immanquablement assortie d'une sûreté de vingt deux ans.

- «** Car, je vous assure que votre attitude, peu coopérative, vous y mènera direct !** » le réprimanda-t-il, involontairement, partiellement démuni sachant qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait sûrement jamais.

« _Encore heureux que la peine capitale ne soit plus en vigueur à Sank ! Sinon ce serait l'injection létale ou la pendaison sans sursis._ » songea-t-il, guettant une éventuelle réaction quelconque de son vis-à-vis.

Lui laissant le temps de la réflexion, discrètement, il posa un œil sur sa montre dissimulée entre son bras et son torse. Le temps s'était écoulé à une allure hallucinante et il n'avait encore rien obtenu de concret ni de tangible. La matinée toucherait bientôt à sa fin qu'il serait tout aussi bredouille qu'auparavant. Alors il attaqua une ultime fois.

- « **Me suis-je autant fourvoyé ? **» le questionna-t-il, quittant légèrement l'assise de sa chaise pour s'accouder, doigts fermement entrelacés et avant bras pleinement posé à plat sur la table témoignant de sa détermination et sa confiance en lui, et ainsi s'approcher infiniment plus près de son client.

« **Le décès de votre amant, votre conjoint, ne vous touche-t-il nullement ? Duo Maxwell ne représentait donc rien à vos yeux ?** » joua-t-il son dernier vatout, martelant l'évocation de la victime à voix particulièrement basse pour parfaire l'effet d'une confidence intime.

Lui qui exécrait tellement à remuer inutilement le couteau dans la plaie s'y obligeait pour le bien de son client. Il avait beau être novice en affaires criminelles, il ne doutait absolument pas que la recherche psychologique, que réclamerait assurément le Procureur pour étayer sa thèse, à savoir l'accusation d'assassinat, achèverait de convaincre les jurés populaires.

Zech Merquise saurait merveilleusement user du caractère calme et distant, ainsi que de la profession militarisée d'Heero Yuy pour prouver que la préméditation avait été un jeu d'enfant pour un homme aussi mûr, réfléchi. Dès lors, avec ces éléments et preuves à charge, plaider le crime passionnel avec pareille attitude introvertie n'était nullement envisageable. Ce serait pure folie ! Trowa voyait là une nouvelle chance s'évanouir s'il n'y mettait pas bon ordre dans les plus brefs délais.

- « **Sortez ou je vous tue.** » grommela sinistrement, entre ses dents excessivement serrées, le métis, fusillant hostilement d'un regard totalement meurtrier l'audacieux téméraire qui avait osé soumettre cette écœurante ineptie.

Pour marquer davantage son irritation, sa vive colère, il fit craquer d'un mouvement scabreux ses phalanges. Attitude nettement belliqueuse n'effrayant en rien son visiteur qui demeura serein, stoïque. A l'évidence, Heero Yuy était véritablement un homme potentiellement dangereux et aucunement coopératif ! Telle était la conclusion intuitive et avisée du jeune avocat commis d'office, qui désormais était indubitablement privé du soutien de son agressif client.

Insurmontable défi qui, toutefois, ne l'émouvait nullement et ne le ferait certes pas renoncer. Au contraire ! En son fort intérieur, un troublant élément non identifié le confortait à s'accrocher, intrigué qu'il était par cet énigmatique et acariâtre être. Une résurgence raviva brusquement sa mémoire parcellée, le plongeant dans l'étrange sentiment de regagner sa peau de dompteur de fauves et revivre la confrontation imposée par les lions du « Bloom Circus » afin de prouver sa vaillance et mériter leur confiance.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Comme j'ai failli au nouvel an (ma cargaison de citrons étant restée bloquée dans les méandres de ma clé USB, à cause de mon neurone paresseux), je te présente avant tout mes meilleurs vœux ! ^^ _

_Ensuite, je suis flattée que mon prologue ait éveillé ton intérêt. En sera-t-il de même avec ce chapitre ? Mystère et angoisse ! Pour la pression auto-infligée, c'est peine perdue. Je veux tellement bien faire et te satisfaire que c'est automatique ! Carrément même irréversible ! ^^_

_Quant à Heero, franchement qui ne l'apprécie pas ? (encore qu'avec cette fin ^^) Pour Trowa (que je ne maitrise pas, faute de pratique), je souhaite que ma vision soit suffisamment réaliste et proche de ton espérance ! Surtout, si tu notes des failles, des incohérences, n'hésite pas : signale-les-moi ! ^^_

.

_Merci à toutes celles offrant un précieux soutien, ça motive sacrément !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
